Creamy Sensation
by Botan Urameshi
Summary: [Yusuke x Botan x Hiei] Botan, Yusuke, and Hiei are stuck in a room, they will be free in 10 days. No problem, right? Wrong! Mating season is on!
1. Creamy

Hi. I really wanted to make another story then another chappie! xD! Lol, well, haha, I hope you like! And review! Its a Botan x Hiei x Yusuke fic. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this adventure! Woowee! Sorry if I haven't updated a chapter yet. But I couldn't resist with this! Rawr! And i'm so busy too! I needed a break so I decided to type this! Enjoy. I said that two times, lol xD! O.o Seriously enjoy..and review if you will..thanks.

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Creamy Sensation_

**Pairing: **_Yusuke x Botan x Hiei_

**Rating: **_T_

**Author: **_Botan Urameshi_

* * *

"Botan!" 

A young toddler shouted out, sucking his pacifier noisly. A cerulean haired girl rushed in with a black headed boy, who looked carefree as ever might I add. The cerulean haired girl bowed down gracfully, which made her hair, which was in a ponytail, bounce up and roll over to her shoulders. The black headed boy just stood their looking lazyly at the toddler with his hands jammed into his pockets.

"Koenma sir. here is Yusuke. You wanted him, right?" Botan, the cerulean headed girl said as she stood up looking at the black headed boy, Yusuke.

"Well, Yusuke, I have some news for you.." Koenma started, "I know your used to it and all but.." Koenma looked down at his desk fiddling with the papers, nerviously. Yusuke shifted his position to another leg, eyeing him. Botan was confused, she kept on looking at Yusuke then Koenma, oddly.

_Wonder whats going on.._ Botan thought uneasily.

"Well? I'm waiting." Yusuke said impaitently, tapping his foot. His brown eye's glued to the bright golden ones of Koenma's.

"Its mating season."

Yusuke and Botan straightened up a bit, for the long conversation. Koenma smiled weakly.

"But Koenma, mating season is for Kurama and Hiei, why would you call Yusuke?" Botan asked curiously. She raised a delicate blue eye brow.

"Yeah, what she said." Yusuke agreed, he was also confused, as always.

Koenma cleared his throat.

"Your half demon and half human, Yusuke. You still have demon blood in you, which means not only do you have human instincts but you also have demon instincts. Therefore, you will be having...issues for a week. Or even longer." Koenma explained looking at Yusuke with those bright eye's of his. Yusuke snorted.

"Okay, but I haven't felt anything." Yusuke said, with half lidded eye's. Botan, who now completly understood, sweatdropped and tried to stay silent.

"You will sooner or later. Thats all I wanted to tell you, you are dismissed, be careful." Koenma replied, now stamping his papers busyly. Botan nodded and started to lead Yusuke out.

"Oh Botan, you better watch out, I might eat you!" Yusuke said sarcastically while walking in the halls of Rekai with Botan. Botan blushed a million shaded of red. "Cut it out, Yusuke." She said while rubbing her heated arm.

"Oh! I forgot to get something from the blue room!" Botan said, jogging in place. Before Yusuke was even able to reply, she ran to the "blue room" Yusuke catched up with her.

"This is the blue room?" Yusuke said looking around the big room. There were two beds, a small frigde, and a closet. As he looked around he saw something move quick, it had bloody crimson eye's. "Ah!" Yusuke screamed and accidentally closed the door. Botan spun around and screamed.

"No!" She yelled. She brought her hands to her mouth, and bit her lip so hard that the skin almost peeled off. Yusuke blinked. "W-what?" He yelled. Botan sunk to her knees. "You..that was Hiei! And, and! That door won't open! Its only going to open two ways! If somebody dies, or in 10 days! And you two are in heat!" Botan cried. Yusuke blinked again.

"Sorry?"

"Yusuke!"

"Uhehe.."

"Hn.."

Botan jumped a bit and looked behind her. It was Hiei.

"I was here because Koenma wanted me to stay here. For my heat.." Hiei mumbled looking at the two like they were idiots.

Botan ignored what he said and jumped on a bed.

"Just, I am sure you two can control it.." She said biting on her lip. It started to bleed. Hiei was too busy sleeping on top of the fridge, but Yusuke saw the blood driping from her cherry lips.

_Her lip is bleeding..it looks so..good..her lips are so smooth and creamy..and soft..suckable..woah! I should stop this uh now!_ Yusuke thought and quickly turned away. Boy, this was gonna be long 10 days!

**

* * *

**

**Okay, okay! It was short! I wanted you to be curious! Hehehe and suspense! Please review! Thanks and buh bye for now! See ya! Thee next chappies will be longer :3!**


	2. Sensation

Okay. This is the second chapter! Hope you like! And thanks for the reviews! I thank you :3! And the one who told me to fix my grammer, well check yours first..uhehe? Just playin. I had to let that out because i'm not in a good mood, its personal..and its not OOC if you were stuck in a room with horny people how would you react? Yeah. Though so. Haha. And um well yay! Thanks for the review I love you all! Hehehe! I hope I get more of em! Tanks! Sorry for the little OOC-ness..

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Creamy Sensation_

**Pairing: **_Yusuke x Botan x Hiei_

**Rating: **_T_

**Author: **_Botan Urameshi_

* * *

RECAP

_Her lip is bleeding..it looks so..good..her lips are so smooth and creamy..and soft..suckable..woah! I should stop this uh now! Yusuke thought and quickly turned away. Boy, this was gonna be long 10 days!_

END OF RECAP

"Hey, women.." Hiei said slowly as he opened one eye, from his small slumber. He smelled the fresh blood dripping from her wounded lip. Botan gripped the bed and looked up at him, with uneasy lavander eye's. He looked at her oddly. What? Was the bubbly ferry girl scared?

"Uh, yes, Hiei?" She replied looking at him. A forced smile planted on her pink lips, her cerulean locks were dangling in front of her lavander orbs. Fear. You could smell fear all over her. She signed and calmed down. _Botan ol' girl, your over doing it! This is Hiei._ She thought smiling a bit, with no force.

"Wipe that blood off your lip, I can smell it here." Hiei growled. He noticed that she had giggled a little, because his growl vibrated into a soft purr. He made an odd face, it looked twisted, but funny. His nose wrinkled and he looked like he was almost going to pout, he then rolled his crimson eye's and chuckled a cute soft chuckle. Botan nodded when she was about to lick it off, she heard a cute chuckle, she almost gasped by the pleasure of the voice.

_I wish he would laugh more...he sounds sweet. Woah, going over myself am I!_ Botan thought to herself blushing. Yusuke slowly turned to see her look at her crossed feet, on the bed, blushing softly. He blushed himself. She looked pretty. Woah. Control, Yusuke! Botan licked the blood off her lips quickly so that none of the boys would see. But she failed to beat Hiei at it. A crimson eye caught her action. She didn't know, she was clueless. Hiei started to feel...wanting..he wanted, now. But little did he know, a brown eye caught her action too. A _sedusive _brown eye.. A shine flashed through their eye's. Botan shivered. She noticed. She gulped slowly.

"Uhehehe?" Her usual nervious laugh.

Yusuke walked slowly to Botan, his gaze not leaving hers, when he approched her, she sat still as stone he cupped her face, and he suck the wound on her lip where the blood was coming out. She opened her eye's wide. She had to push him away before he did anything serious. Yusuke felt a soft push. He growled and pinned her to the wall, which was behind the bed. She yelped as he did. Before she knew it, Hiei came in from behind and slipped his hands around her trembling waist, and licked her pale cheek, a shiver crawled up her spine. She moaned, she gasped Hiei's named out which meant for him to stop but thats not how it sounded to him and then she covered her mouth with her fragile hands. The two boys smirked. She struggled, trying to get free, but no luck. The koorime ominously grasped both of her wrists and held it up above her head. Yusuke took a good look at her body from head to toe, with a devilish grin. Meanwhile, Botan was moving side to side trying to get out of Hiei's hard grasped, Hiei mearly smiled.

"Let go! Please!" Botan begged, still struggling. This kind of stuff, was her phobia. Her shoulders moved back and her chest was sticking out, trembling fearfully.

None of them replied, Hiei still kept Botan's wrist in his strong hands, and Yusuke was admiring her body, her tenuous legs, her sweet pink lips, her blazing purple eye's, her perfect chest, that flat kissable stomach, which they did not see _yet_, her thin arms and legs. Yes. They were in heat now. Botan was hesistating. She failed to wiggle free. So she stopped, and sadly let her head hang down, her cerulean locks fell on her forehead, which were now in front of her eye's as her head was hanging down, her face was so pale and down. Yusuke eyed her, full of action, seducive. He met her gaze, and smirked.

"Hey there beautiful," Yusuke began, "how about we-"

"No!" Botan cut him off and meet his gaze by bringing her head up a bit more. He looked into her lavander pools, her eye's had mixed emotions.. "Yusuke, stop!" She pleaded.

Hiei nuzzled into the crook of her neck and let go of her wrists to grab her waist close to him heinously. Botan moaned and brought her head side to side, not beliving that this is happening, her friends _hurting_ her _forcing_ her. Yusuke, who was tired of feeling left out, brought Botan close between his legs and crushed her chest into his, feeling the pleasure of her lovley chest against his muscular one. Botan blushed madly lowering her eye lids, her deep purple eye's confused. What would Keiko think? What would everybody think? She pushed them off as hard as she could, she earned a vibrant growl from them.

"Snap out of it!" Botan yelled, taking the strap of her shirt, which was slowly sliding down, and brought it back up to her shoulder.

"Wha?" Yusuke said scraching his head, he looked at Botan and then blinked. His brown coco eye's confused as ever. Hiei too was confused, he rubbed his eye's and yawned, he looked at the staring Botan and wrinkled his nose.

"What?" He said rather coldly, yet his crimson eye's were soft, staring into her beautiful lavander ones. She smiled.

"Yay! Your not in heat! Thank goodness." She said happily and cheerfully as usual, she signed and her eye's turned a bright pink color. Yusuke's confused face turned into a concerned one. He held her shoulders and looked into her eye's, with a soft face.

"Did we do anything to you? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, his eye's filled with concern. Botan smiled and cherped,

"Yeah! You guys were rough, but you didn't do anything yet." Botan let out a sign. Yusuke stared at her, with complete relive. Hiei growled a bit when he held her hand. Yusuke squeezed it and said,

"I'll protect you." He charmingly said, grinning to show those white teeth, and his chocolate warm eye's warmly half lidded. She blushed, and looked down at the floor sheepishly. Yusuke felt cold eye's on him, a koorime's. Yusuke sensed jealously from little Hiei. He just grinned to himself.

"Thanks, Yusuke." Botan said shyly, her cheeks stained pink. Her pink eye's turned to jealous crimson ones. She licked her lip inside her mouth so he wouldn't feel heat.

"Hiei? Are you okay?" Botan asked worriedly. Hiei chuckled a bit, and brought his teasing red eye's to her shy bright pink ones. He licked his dry lips and tilted his head, cutely.

"And you would care why, women?" He teasingly asked. Yusuke glanced at him, with jealous brown orbs, now he wanted to keep the blue haired beauty to himself, he wanted to be between those long legs, badly.

Botan was flushed by now. Why are they so flirtious? Ohhh !

"I care about you.." She said laughing her famous "uhehehe?", with her hands playing with her hair oddly, straightning it. Her blossom eye's fluttered to her arm, shyly. Her thighs felt hardened, and her knees felt wiggly. Her thin bright blue eye brows would shift up and down. Her pink lips hesitating to say something. She then slowly brought her shoulders back since she felt uncanny. _What did I just say? _She screamed in her head. Yusuke odiously stared at Hiei. What was up with him?

"You care?" Hiei said in his normal voice looking at the now vinous Botan. Botan is a very shy girl when it comes to love or flirting, other then that she is a very fun and bubbley girl. Hiei's crimon gaze fixed on her, now, very bright pink ones. Yusuke was steaming off with jealousy. _What is this? Hiei likes Botan! But..she doesn't like him...right? Right? _Yusuke thought praying that he was right. He didn't leave those brown orbs off the teasing red ones.

"Um. Uh. O-of course I do! Like I care for Yusuke!" Botan said aloud waving her small delicate hands in front of her chest, growing a smile on her candy like pink lips. Her cotton blue hair, which was now down because of all the incident, flowing freely left to right up and down. Her eye brows rested peacely, not nervous or scared, but happy. Yusuke smirked at this. His coco brown eye's grew a bit bigger, teasingly to the little koorime. _Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka onna Botan! Oi!_ Botan mocked to herself in, her language, Japanese. _Why did I have to say that? It sounds like I like them! Well,_ Botan thought, pausing a moment to look at the two gorgous boys. _They are cute!_ Botan thought giggle to herself. The lovely voice ringed through the two boys ears, awakening them from their thoughts.

"Whats so funny?" Hiei asked bluntly. His half mooned crimson eye's gazing off on her calm pink ones.

Nothing at all, Hiei-san." Botan began happily and cheerfully like always "I was just going to say I care for all my friends, like you and Yusuke-san!" Botan said tilting her head with a smile.

_Yusuke-san? I like it!_ Yusuke thought rubbing his chin, Hiei, who was staring at him as if he was an idiot, coughed a bit while raising a black eye brow. Yusuke looked at him, dully. After 5 long minutes, everybody was still standing still, he snapped,

"You mind reader!" Yusuke jumped pointing at him. Hiei sweatdropped and nearly fell on the floor and argued,

"Your an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Hey, hey, hey! No mind reading in this uh room!" Botan cut in with her hands on her slender hips, and her head tiltled to the right. Hiei and Yusuke signed. Hiei jumped on top of a small frigde to rest.

"Um Hiei-san, why are you sleeping on the frigde?" Botan asked sweatdropping as Yusuke was making faces at him. Hiei rolled his eye's at Yusuke, which he normal never does, and brought his attention back to Botan.

"Because I like it..like I like trees' " Hiei replied sleepyly. Botan was sure that it was dark outside since they were all sleepy.

"Okay..me and Yusuke will sleep on the beds, night Hiei-san, night Yusuke-san." Botan waved as she made her way to the bed and sat on it, rubbing her sleepy eye's.

"Sweet dream, Bo." Yusuke waved as he plopped onto his bed, grinning. Hiei simply yawned and went to sleep. Botan smiled, laid on her bed, sprawled on it, streaching cutely. Yusuke popped one eye open to see her and smirked.

_Cute_ He thought and drifted to sleep.Botan went to sleep, her lip popping out a bit like a pout, crouched into a ball with a blanket on her, her hair sprinkled on her face, she looked beautiful, like an angel. _Their_ little angel. Hiei coughed a bit and sleepyly opened his eye's a little bit, seeing if the blue haired angel was safe. He looked at her in awe. _The women..she looks so peaceful and calm...like an angel..beautiful. _Hiei's cheeks crimsoned _What am I thinking of! That women? The idiot? No..no.. _Hiei's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of it. He shook it off and went into slumber. Good dreams...or...bad dreams...?

**

* * *

**

**Yay! I'm done! Sorry it took so long.. and once again thanks for the reviews! I'm glad! Hehehe, keep it up non-lazyasses! Hahaha! Well I hope you liked it, push that review button down there to be the first reviewer of this chapter! The race is on! Okay...that was lame. Lol. READ THIS. Well, if you need anything like a request I will be so glad to take it! But the couples I won't take are any girl with Yusuke only Botan x Yusuke I will take anything else though. It doesn't HAVE to be Yu Yu Hakusho. Just e-mail me at or RikkuYuna1 (acually e-mail me at rikkuyuna1 please) or you may just review it here. Review is easier and better. If you ask for a request and don't review on my stories or this story, I will not make it for you. Period. Lol. Well, I am just gonna wait for some reviews, so don't make me wait and push the review button! This was short, SORRY!**


	3. Day 2

**READ THIS:**

Hello! I'm very surprised! I have read each and every single review for this! 42 reviews?-! Thats alot! For only two chapters? Wow! Okies now that i'm getting lotsa reviews i'll try my best to update alot and make my stories as long as I can! Oh yes, and if you want to request a story that you want me to make, i'll be glad to! But these are the rules: You must have reviewed my stories (not all but a fair amount), you cannot force me, and here is even better news i'll do any couple in anime anime/manga! Yes, even if its odd as hell, i'm the _queen_ of uncanny couples, that are adorable and what not! Well I should stop chattering and continue on with the story, your die! Okies well thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me! Thanks. Sorry if this chapter is a little OOC.

**

* * *

**

**Title: **_Creamy Sensation_

**Pairing: **_Yusuke x Botan x Hiei_

**Rating: **_T_

**Author: **_Botan Urameshi_

**

* * *

**

**RECAP FROM LAST TIME:**

_"Sweet dream, Bo." Yusuke waved as he plopped onto his bed, grinning. Hiei simply yawned and went to sleep. Botan smiled, laid on her bed, sprawled on it, streaching cutely. Yusuke popped one eye open to see her and smirked._

_Cute He thought and drifted to sleep.Botan went to sleep, her lip popping out a bit like a pout, crouched into a ball with a blanket on her, her hair sprinkled on her face, she looked beautiful, like an angel. Their little angel. Hiei coughed a bit and sleepyly opened his eye's a little bit, seeing if the blue haired angel was safe. He looked at her in awe. The women..she looks so peaceful and calm...like an angel..beautiful. Hiei's cheeks crimsoned What am I thinking of! That women? The idiot? No..no.. Hiei's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of it. He shook it off and went into slumber. Good dreams...or...bad dreams...?_

**END OF RECAP FROM LAST TIME!**

' ' with italics in it... Means in their dream

_' "Mukuro?" Hiei called in complete lightness, he was shattered with light, it felt so warm and toasty. Hiei acually liked it..he felt good for a change. Mukuro was right in front of him, they both glistened in light, white light, they felt as if the heavens were shining apon them._

_"Yes Hiei?" Mukuro softly replied. She stood still in her place._

_"I love you." Hiei answered, his eye's were half lid, you could see his pure crimson eye's glowing, he had no smile but you could tell he wasn't mad, or sad, but happy, proud..her lips parted into a small "o"._

_Silence.._

_"You can't love me..." She broke the silence._

_Hiei opened his eye's..he was heart broken.._

_"Then...who can I love...?" Hiei enquired softly._

_"Nobody," Mukuro answered, "you don't know who to love! Your a forbidden child! Who would love you, who would like you?-! Yourself?-!" She said harshly._

_"W-why?-! Then why..why do these mortals say that...i'm their...friend?" _

_"Because they pity you.." She softly said. She walked closer to him bent down and put a hand on his shoulder, "Your envy of Yusuke aren't you? You burn with fire when you see him-!"_

_"Yes..."_

_She held him tight._

_"I'm sorry, i'm so sorry.." She looked at him, and let him go, as soon as she did, it went black, like..hell..he held his hand out, and yelled,_

_"Mukuro, mukuro! Don't leave me! Mukuro!" '_

"No!" Hiei gasp, he flung up into sitting position, he was sweating alot, drips of sweat rolled down his face, his glistened in the light. He looked around, Botan was sleeping, Yusuke was sleeping, he was on a fridge- Yusuke..feh. He looked at Yusuke with hatred.He had everything, looks, strength, humor, and what not..! He was the leader, always the leader!

He closed his eye's, and fought the urge to say, _why me why can't I be him?_ He signed softy, but what did his dream _mean_? He drifted back to his slumber.

'_ "Yusuke!" Keiko screamed, she slapped him across the face. _

_He sat there amused and happy about what he had just done._

_"But kake!"_

_"No buts!_ _You need to be more serious at times, I came to your house to help you study not for fooling around!" She argued._

_"But its boring-"_

_"No, no, no! Yusuke your doing horrible in school, you keep skiping, you need to study, you need to be serious, you need to pull yourself together!" She said, rising her voice a tad bit. Yusuke sat on the floor indian style, and shat up._

_"You mean like Hiei?"_

_She looked at him oddly, what did Hiei have to do with any of this?_

_"Um..I dunno, I guess, he is a really good example though." She smiled, "He is smart, serious, not foolish, quiet, and all." _

_Yusuke felt jealousy burn in him...does she know how it feels when your own girlfriend complements a man like that?_

_"Plus he is totally cute! So hot too!" She squeeled._

_Yusuke could feel his eye's getting hot._

_"Okay, enough, I get it, if you think of him like that then go marry him.." Yusuke but in, annoyed._

_Keiko grinned._

_"I just might..!" She giggled.'_

"The hell?-!" Yusuke cursed, he sat up on his bed. His hand came up to his face, and softly touched it. It was hot. He was burning up. He looked to his left, Botan was sleeping on her bed. He looked in front of his bed on the left side, Hiei was sitting on the fridge. He looked away from him, _Thats the last person I would want to see..its all..shit..why can't I be him?-!_

"Yusuke?"

Yusuke quickly face toward his left, Botan had called him, she looked confused, her baby pink eye's half lid, and her eyebrows curved as a close to straight 'u'.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I was worried."

"Awww!"

Botan blushed at Yusuke's comment. He always teased her playfully. Yusuke gave her his best teeth showing smile, his teeth were white and healthy, Botan's eye's closed gently and a smiled plastered on her lips, she turned to see if Hiei was awake, which he was! He was staring at them quietly, he looked as his usual calm self, but this time he was chibi..! Cute sight, a chibi Hiei on a small frigde! But an odd place to be on..!

"Hell-o Hie-i!" chanted Botan, longly.

"...hey..." Hiei replyed.

Hiei's gaze drifted swifly off to brown ones. Yusuke looked at him. They both stared at eachother, static flashing out of their eye's. Botan, however, was tired of this staring contest and cut through the silence.

"Um, you can stop now." Botan said as sweetly as she could, and repeated the phrase several times.

Nothing happened, they ignored her.

"Temae kan shuushi iza (you can stop it now)!" Botan yelled in Japanese.

"Eh?"

Both Yusuke and Hiei called out, they both looked at Botan, who was fuming, and signed.

"Sollie!" Yusuke playfully said, Hiei just looked down which was enough for Botan to know that he was sorry, he had odd ways to show things but people that knew him would understand what he would say- its like a new langauge called "Hiei"!

"Its okay!" Botan nodded.

**Beep, beep!**

"Oh! That must be Koenma!" Botan quickly reached for her communicator and opened it to find Koenma's face.

"Hi Koenma!" Botan greeted.

"Hey Botan, hows things going?"

"Peachy keen!"

"Smoothly I suppose, well this is your second day in there and we are all trying hard to get you out of there as soon as possible, and i'm sure Hiei and Yusuke can control it, I mean its you Botan, they wouldn't hurt you, well I got to go, Hinageshi is getting on my nerves, bye." Koenma hanged up, Botan turned off the communicator and signed. She turned to Yusuke and Hiei.

"I need some fresh air!" Hiei said.

"What the hell are behind those curtains?" Yusuke asked.

"A balcony and other stuff." Botan replied.

"What?-! Why didn't you say that in the beginning!-? We can jump down!" Yusuke yelled, not meanly.

"Um, its extremmly high, and barriers are around it so that nobody can fall, but its the same as every balcony, you can feel the breeze and all." Botan explained.

"Well i'm going there, bye." Hiei said flatly and left to the balcony. The balcony had four comphy chairs, a table with a vase of poenys, and it was quite big.

Botan looked at Hiei leave.

"Botan i'm gonna go sleep its boring." Yusuke said, as he walked to the bed and went to sleep right there.

Botan signed, then she got an idea!

In the blue room there was many things! It had a work out room, a balcony, a kitchen, and other doors to revil.

She quickly went to look for the kitchen, there was a curtain on the left side of the balcony, she moved the curtain and there was a door that said, "KITCHEN".

"Bingo!" She said, and let herself in. It was big and clean, orges would come and bring more things in eachrooms, It had lots of kitchen stuff, you could see because the cabnits were see through. Botan went to the stove and opened the cabnit next to it with the teapot in it. She put water in it from the sink and boiled it on the stove. Then she went to the fridge and looked in it, last time she came which was a the day when she had brought Yusuke to Koenma because Koenma wanted to tell him about the mating thing and then when they came out she needed to get _something_ and that something was the cake she baked! She was going to give it to the whole group to eat but now since she can't, why not eat it? It was a beautiful cake! Its was lemon and strawberry, yummy! Inside the fluff of the cake it had lemon and strawberry frosting! She took it out, it was fresh, she put it on the counter and then fixed the tea. The tea was ready she poured it in two cups fancy designed glasses, with those plate thingys under it, and cut two peices of the cake, she loved strawberrys so much, lemons too! She put the cakes in seperated small plates that matched the glasses and put the plates and tea on a white tray with flowers on it, she put suger, spoons, and napkins on the tray too, she then picked it up, and went to the balcony.

Hiei looked up, Botan was placing the tray on the table, the sun was setting, she sat next to him.

"Look what I made!" Botan smiled.

Hiei looked at the tray confused.

"What is it?"

Botan looked at him, blankly.

"Its cake and tea." Botan repiled.

"I know the tea but not that fluffy thing with the cream, lemons, and strawberries on it." Hiei said confused.

Botan giggled.

"Well the fluffy thing is sweet and delious, I made it, try it!" Botan suggested sweetly, just as sweet as the cake.

Hiei nodded.

"Just because i'm hungry." Hiei said.

"Oh by the way do you want some suger in your tea?" Botan asked, Botan had a feeling that he had a sweet tooth.

"Um..is it sweet?"

"Yes." Botan giggled.

"Okay then." Hiei said blushing a little, Botan smiled and nodded.

Hiei picked up the fork and took a small peice of the fluffy cake and dipped it in his mouth. His mouth watered, and his eye's grew wide, yummy! Then the suger got to him. He drank his sweet tea, and then got hyper off of it!

"Botan this is so yummmy!" He squeeled.

Botan's eye's went into dots, then she smiled.

"Thats great!"

Hiei took a strawberry off his cake with frosting on it and rolled it around Botan's pink lips, and pushed it into her lips gently which told her that he wanted her to eat it which she did, she blushed madly and did. He pushed his lips on hers, licking her lips, grabbing every single cream on her lips, then his tongue dipped into her mouth licking every seed of the strawberry, and getting the sweet taste of her mouth mixed in with the strawberry, it taste _better_ then the cake. He pulled away. She looked at him wide-eyed, she was blushing like a strawberry.

"You taste better." Hiei said in his normal voice.

Botan blushed and looked down.

"Thats great too." She said shyly.

He smiled.

They had both finished their cake and tea.

"Its night, lets go in." Botan said.

Hiei nodded.

They both went in, Yusuke was still sleeping, Botan went on her bed to sleep.

"Can I sleep with you..?" Hiei said blushing.

Botan went red.

"Okay!" Botan said sweetly.

He came in bed with her, she cuddled up to him, her nose nudging his nose to nose, wrapping her arms around him, holding each other, he was so soft, he smelled so good, as did she. Soon they both went to sleep, happily..

**

* * *

**

**Sorry, but I had to put that fluff, extremmllyyy sorry for the OOC, if you didn't like it, but it wouldn't be fun without it, right?**

**Please review, next chapter will have Yusuke and Botan fluff!**

**:3!**


End file.
